


Dick.

by FMRachel



Series: KidStorm on the Waverider. [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: And Mick, Dick/Jason is you squint, F/F, M/M, One sided gar/rachel, Ray is mentioned, Thanks Sawyer, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Wally is Tired, and someothers, but eh, snoring, so is nora, the title is the only inspiration i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: Wally is tired. Jax snores. Dick is Dick. Gar is a bit creepy. That's it.





	Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to add to this series and it is a mess. I had to search the most popular American drink because I figured alcohol would not be a good choice for four in the morning and it came out with Dr.Pepper.

It had been three weeks since Wally joined the crew and fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the viewpoint, the Legends had only been needed two times. One was for a mission that had taken place in the far future and it involved a mad man raving about a box, being captured, then escaping from the Bureau never to be seen again. The other was for a meeting about the Waverider's expenses because, although they had gone down quite a bit since Ava’s run in with Mr.Heywood, they still needed to go down significantly, despite the extra mouth to feed.

It was the middle of the ‘night’, most of the crew where either asleep or at least in bed, leaving Mick, Ray and Nora alone in the kitchen. The room closest to the engine room was cloaked in silence, however, this silence was broken every two minutes by Jax’s snores. Wally lay on his back in the darkness, his breathing was shallow and his body was as stiff as a board. Wally had been asleep ten minutes ago, but due to how light his sleep was he was rudely awoken by the screen of Jax’s phone lighting up. In the past ten minutes Wally had been laying how he was to stop himself from looking at the now dimming phone. They had never stated in their relationship that they weren't allowed to look through the others phone, however, Wally found it a major invasion of privacy and he knew he could trust Jax so tried to refrain from doing do. But it was getting harder by the minute.

Wally had two options. Leave the room and wander the Waverider for half an hour or so, wait till he was tired and then come back to bed, or he could stay in bed and let the presence of the phone torture him to insanity. Figuring that the former was the reasonable thing to do Wally pushed the covers away, grabbing a hoodie to throw over his naked torso and walked over to the other side if the room. Wally opened the door and stepped outside.

Even from down the hall Wally could hear the voices of Mick, Ray and Nora, however, they were accompanied by someone else. Walking up the hallway Wally was trying to think who it could be, it sounded familiar but was definitely not one of the Crew’s voice. This would mean that it was a visitor, which would usually cause a giant ruckus at this time of night and the fact that it hadn't meant that the visitor was someone known to the group. As Wally rounded the corner his face turned to one of shock as he saw his old friend Dick Grayson on board.

“WALLY!” Dick whisper-shouted “How come you didn't tell me you where travelling through time, I had to find out through Jason, who found out through Rachel, who found out through Gar, who found out through Dawn, who found out through Joe and Iris. We are supposed to be friends”  
“Yeah, uh sorry man” Wally said rubbing the back of his neck “Things have been kind of busy, i've just finished settling in and getting to know all the protocols and boring stuff.”  
“Yeah whatever” Dick said with a smile.  
“How did you even find the wave rider?” Wally asked. “It is constantly blocked”  
“Jax” Dick replied “We have been speaking for the last few days and he gave me the coordinates and told me where the doors where. Told me he would let me in if I text him but Mick got there before he did.”  
“Oh, right.” Wally said with a light smile. “How are things with the Titans?”  
“Yeah alright I guess” Dick replied “Gar has the biggest crush on Rachel and doesn't think we know. But Rachel does not feel the same way at all. Jason seems to think I like him, which I totally do not, and Kori and Donna are going strong.”  
“Oh damn.” Wally said with a smirk. “Poor Gar”  
“Yeah” Dick replied “He is like a lost puppy, or kitten in his case. It is kind of sad to be honest with you.”  
“He will get over it”Wally said” Just like I did with my stupid crush on you”  
They both laughed just and once they stopped Wally got them both a Dr Pepper out as they sat and reminisce over old times.

Two hours later Jax came rushing in with his phone in his hand.   
“How long have you been here?” He asked as soon as he saw Dick.  
“About two hours.” Dick replied. “Mick let me in after I started braying on the door. He didn't want me to wake everyone up”  
“Oh.” Jax said with a slight frown on his face “Sorry.”  
“It is fine” Dick replied with a large smile on his face “I’m here now aren't I.”  
And at that they all sat and spoke until the ‘crack of dawn’.


End file.
